Horatio Kato Gryffindor Slytherin
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: A child of the past sent to the future to avoid the tragedy of pain and war. Given to a loving family only to be lost as he lands within the depths of another nightmare all together. Couples SS/HP and SS/GG SLASH Among others.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

This story is SLASH, in more ways than one. Don't read if you don't like it.

Horatio Kato Gryffindor-Slytherin 

It's dark, it's cold and he's in pain. Physical agony which penetrated every inch of his stretched skin. His husband, lover, friend and confidant sat at this side brushing his long tendrils of dark brown hair from his green eyes. Sweat matted the locks into clumps as he once again squeezed the hand at his mercy and howled out in seemingly endless torment.

"You are doing well my friend; the child will be with us soon." The friendly matron of the hospital ward said after checking on her patient. All around them others were in similar conditions and even some were wounded, giving birth in a time of war was an unfriendly curse. The two men, lifelong partners had lost four children previously due to the hazards of the war surrounding their homelands.

Their eldest child a son Aidan, or Little Fire was sixteen, a fierce fighter and deadly to boot. His magic lay in his palms where flames burst loose and incinerated the enemy without warning, the boy had been struck from behind as the enemy trapped him.

Artemis or Moon Goddess was twelve and also named for her gift, she was one of the only female werewolves however her breed of wolf was different than others, she transformed into a beautiful grey and white beast with shining blue eyes every month during the cycles of the moon, her death was instantaneous as she was found, in her animal form sleeping within the forest while others took guard and she was stabbed through with a sword to the heart.

The twins, Freya and Erik were five and lost when the school was briefly taken over and all young ones below age were in a class. They had yet to come into the gifts but with their fathers' being who they were it was no doubt that had they lived they would have been great.

At the time of losing the twins was when the two lords came together and decided that there next child, could not be involved in this war. An agreement was reached that once the child was born it would be sent somewhere safer away from the effects of massacre and pain and bloodshed and death.

The gentle cries of a new child filled the air and the two lords sighed in relief as the baby boy was cleaned and wrapped in a warm blanket to guard from the late night draft around the castle. He was tucked in his father's arms and small kisses were pressed to his cheeks and forehead. The father held the boy and looked down at his innocent features and cried softly to himself knowing soon he would give his child away for his own protection.

"Godric, we must." His husband said looking down equally tearful at the thought of sending there child away.

"I know, I just, Salazar I don't believe I can do this. I can't leave him with others to raise, what am I to do? I don't want to lose him." The father, Godric sobbed tucking his head into the blanket which held the newborn.

"He will only be alone for a short time. We will find good people to care for him and then when the time is right we will return to claim what is ours, to claim our son." The husband, Salazar assured him. He kissed the top of his lovers head and took the child into his own arms.

"It will take an hour or so for me to heal enough to move around, until I want to give him a name and something that will stay with us and him wherever he ends up." Godric said looking between Salazar and the baby in his arms. He looked like Godric, but his lips and complexion certainly came from the other man.

Godric was strong, built like a god and powers to match; he was a direct descendant to the master wizard, Lord Merlin. It was for his cause, that they were in war and why Godric and by extension his husband and friends could not give up.

Salazar was a strong wizard by his own right and a Potions Master of the upmost caliber, he descended from one of the most powerful Potions Mistresses ever to exist and her dark powers were given down to him as well. He was by no means evil, some of his gifts were questionable yes but he never harmed ANYONE for his own purposes.

While Godric rested and recuperated after Rowena Ravenclaw, the school's healer, forced a potion down his throat, Salazar took his son for what you would call a "Farwell Walk" with his newborn son through the halls of the large castle/school. The grounds were blocked off by iron gates at every exit and entrance. The Classrooms had been locked and warded for the night, and the private chambers were the only room accessible and even then it was only with a rather specific password set by the separate inhabitants.

"Someday my son, all of this castle will belong to you. As is your right by being the last of our noble bloodlines and you will grow up strong and loved and by the time your father and I return to you, you will be powerful and fearless." Salazar said these last words in private to the child and he finished by crooning a soft lullaby in Parseltongue; the language of the serpent.

The hour Godric spent healing was the only time Salazar had with his child, as when he returned to the hospital wing, he would take his husband's hand and together the two would surrender their child to magic and hope that in her care the boy would grow up safe, away from the pain and torment that the war had wrought upon his fathers.

Salazar Slytherin entered the private hospital and found his husband was up and about. He stood, proud and strong, wearing a tunic the color of blood with gold trims and black britches. He looked almost hollow as he took the sleeping child from Salazar's arms kissed his forehead and strode forward, taking Salazar's hand as they made there way up the tricky staircases to the seventh floor.

As they came to a stop, Godric waved his wand and doors appeared before them where only seconds before was a blank wall. The two imparting silent gifts and promises to the child as they set him inside of an elemental circle. The symbols of fire and ice flared when the two placed the small boy inside it signifying the power of his parents. The two men both had silent tears running down their eyes as they began the ritual to send their son to a hopeful future.

Salazar held a book out to Godric titled, "Time Tomorrow," the book had a spell which would send the newborn to a different time, hopefully one without war, where he could live, grow and be happy until his parents returned. A similar spell would be cast after the two men brought an end to the war currently taking place, the spell would take them to their son wherever or whenever he may be, even if it was a thousand years in the future.

As one, the two fathers began chant, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in Parseltongue. The elemental circle took on various hues absorbing the power of the words and the languages and sending them to the center where the child slept. The parents wept as they saw the colors take the child in as he faded from the circle and as they finished closing the circle the child no longer slept within. Moments passed and all was silent, the boy was gone but in the center of the circle was a small token of the child's memory a small blanket with the embroidered letters of HK-G-S.

"Farewell Horatio Kato Gryffindor-Slytherin, we will see you again… one day." they pledged and leant into each other and sobbed, though neither of them would gather the comfort they needed until they were back with their son.

In a far off time and distant place, a child cried within the wreckage of an old cottage, a woman's body stood before him the feel of death staining the air of the walls. The child was frightened as a wand was pointed towards him. The wielder of the wand however, lost its target as the young boy waved his tiny pudgy hand and took control of the instrument, which had dealt so much death against its master. As the spell attacked the handler the dealer of death fell to the ground, a section of the curse nicked at the child's forehead causing a cut the shape of…

…a lightning bolt.


	2. The Heir of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Horatio Kato Gryffindor-Slytherin **

**Please Review!**

**Chapter One: The Heir of Hogwarts **

"BOY," a voice bellowed from below and Harry Potter sighed in resignation that he was stuck with these _people_ for the rest of the summer, or at the very least a large chunk of it. The individuals he was forced to live with year after year couldn't really be referred to as people, as they did nothing with there lives that made a difference.

The so called_ man of the house_ only went to work at the local drill company heading up the branch all he did was give orders and set up and handle local meetings. Admittedly drills were useful but the man didn't really do much other than cover associates. The wife, Harry's aunt Petunia was a homemaker. She wasn't that bad with Harry but she still made it her life's goal to scold him for his existence. There son was nothing but a bully, he used what he learned wrestling at his own school on the unsuspecting preteens of Little Whinging.

Harry made his way slowly down the stairs, wincing as his bruised arm hit one of the stairway rails. "Yes Uncle Vernon," the boy replied softly and jumped back at the evident fury upon his uncle's purple face.

"What is the meaning of THIS?" The whale sized man seethed thrusting a folded piece of parchment under Harry's nose.

"I-I d-don't know Uncle Vernon," Harry stuttered while inwardly wanting to just grab the page and read it. It couldn't be from his friends; Harry knew that because they knew to always deliver his mail to his window so as not to aggravate his short tempered uncle.

"You don't KNOW! Well I'll tell you BOY! This thing doesn't say ANYTHING! One of those BLASTED OWLS swooped through MY perfectly clean kitchen and dropped this blasted blank piece of paper on the floor addressed to you. I opened it to see if it was important and I find it doesn't say one blasted thing." Vernon howled while shoving the piece of paper into Harry's trembling hands.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon; it must have a secrecy charm on it to make sure no one but the intended can read it." Harry said backing up into the wall as his uncle glared sharply at him.

"Get back to your room boy, and don't talk about your freakish world around us normal folk EVER AGAIN!" Vernon yelled propelling the boy back up the stairs with a hard smack to the back of his head.

"Yes sir," was Harry's only reply as he moved up the stairs at the fastest pace he could manage.

Harry slammed the door with the many locks shut and was unsurprised after only a minute her heard the sound of them sealing behind him. Harry was used to it, that didn't mean he liked it. The parchment his uncle handed him lay on his bed and Harry kept looking at it quizzically as if it would hold some big dark secret. It had to be an official letter so that meant there were only two places it could be from The Ministry of Magic or Gringotts: The Wizard Bank.

Finally gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry took the letter in hand and was shocked as he absorbed the words written on the page.

_Mr. Potter, _

_With your fourteenth birthday fast approaching it has come to the eyes of the Goblins of Gringotts that something has been amiss from your family vault. As you accessed your Trust Vault in your eleventh year of life the wards surrounding the vault set off a sort of timer to make aware that one day soon your future would change. _

_The control on the vault has just released leaving with it a great band of magic that shocked many of our kind. A letter appeared within the Potter family vault which holds the remainder of your inheritance from your parents James and Lily Potter and what we saw shocked us to our cores. _

_The letter is addressed to you, in a sense but precisely to the Gryffindor Heir, high level secrecy charms surround it so we cannot touch let alone read what the letter holds. We have sent with this letter a piece from the Potter Vault which can only be unsealed now by the blood of the Potter Heir, the item itself has been activated as a Port Key which will lead you to the Head of Family Affairs, located within the bank. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ragnock_

_Gringotts Wizard Bank Management Office _

Harry finished and while he was still trying to decipher any hidden meaning behind the words he felt at the thing taped to the page. It was one of the Potter Rings; it held an onyx and garnet stone the sign of his pinky nail in addition to the Potter family crest carved into the white gold loop.

Deciding within himself that to send him a letter it must be urgent Harry pulled out some of his better looking clothes, which he hid among the old cast offs of Dudley's, his wand from under the loose floor bored under the bed, grabbed the letter and placed the ring on his ring finger and whispered "_Portus_," to activate the Port Key.

The familiar tug behind his navel made his stomach lurch as he felt like he was going through a thin tube. He landed, rather ungracefully, in an office decorated in various colors and themes and before sat a hook nosed goblin with white hair and visible sharp teeth. As Harry righted himself standing much taller than the three foot goblin, had the goblin not been sitting a high back chair.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you made it. Now we need to discuss a few things before we take you back to the vault." Harry nodded in response and absentmindedly toyed with his fingers.

"First off, my name is Glitock and I am in charge of the Family Vaults here at Gringotts. Now I did not expect to see you in this section of the bank until you came of age where you would have gotten the rest of your inheritance but with the letter's appearance we found it necessary to bring you in early." Glitock explained carefully as Harry sat down in the chair in front of the old desk.

"Alright, um, Glitock, do you mind if I ask why this letter is such a shock. I mean the vaults are warded by both the Wizarding family who owns them and you guys. I also know you catalogue everything that is placed into the vaults to ensure its safety and value." Harry questioned and by the look on Glitock's face he had thought of the same things.

"Mr. Potter, the letter was not in the vault before last night. As you said we catalogue everything for insurance purposes and that letter was not there before your parent's death or after the remainder of the Potter fortune was placed into the vault." This statement struck Harry dumb. How in the hell did a letter end up in his family vault when the vault in question had been sealed for almost thirteen years?

Glitock placed a piece of ordinary parchment in front of Harry as well as a jeweled dagger sheathed in black leather.

Harry looked at the items with a look of confusion waiting for the older goblin to explain. "Mr. Potter we are only able to admit you to the vault after you have unsealed it with your blood. This page has is enchanted to unlock your family vault when your blood identifies you as the heir, thus all you have to do is prick your finger and let a small dollop of your blood land on the page. It will identify you and your heritage along with unlocking the vault with the letter inside." Glitock finished and Harry hating the idea of shedding his own blood pulled the silver dagger from its leather case and cut his index finger deep enough so that blood spilled onto the yellowish sheet.

A white glow emanated from the page and lit up the whole room, momentarily blinding Harry and Glitock. As it faded the sheet, now a pristine gold, appeared to have writing on it, starting with Harry's name and his parent's names. In addition to something surprising, another name, Horatio Kato, with the combined surnames of Gryffindor- Slytherin, Harry stared dumbfounded at the name in parenthesis under his own and stood on shaky legs in order to get a better look, hoping that his mind was simply playing tricks on him.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I will now take you…" Glitock's words stuck in his throat as he took in the words on the once blank sheet. "Mr. Potter, we must go to the vault immediately." Glitock spoke in a rush, grabbing the boy's arm and tugging him in the direction of a door behind his desk, the door Harry had not seen until this moment.

"Uh um, Ok." Harry stuttered follow the not so delicate push wanting to figure out a few things about the situation himself. In his sights now stood a lone vault, with the number 221 etched into the magical iron doors, the door itself set off a green glow that drew Harry to it, even if the goblin wasn't dragging him toward it Harry would have been going near it on his own anyway.

Now right in front of the vault, Glitock produced a small brass key, opened a small slap on the iron door and listened for the tell tale click signaling that the door was unlocked. Once they heard it, Glitock gestured for Harry to push open the door, as his hand was the only one that could go passed the glowing green barrier.

It opened to reveal a room almost the collective size of the first floor of the Dursley's house; it was covered in ancient as well as newer artifacts from the time his parents had lived and thousands of piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Right in the middle of this collection stood a table of aged wood with a folded piece of parchment in the middle of it. That was where Harry went, bypassing everything on the floor and going straight for the letter which he noticed was addressed to the heir of Gryffindor as the letter from the bank had stated. Glitock did not follow him in so Harry was on his own as he gathered the new letter in his hand.

On the initial fold in bright red letters it said…

To the Heir of Gryffindor  
The Last of the Noble Line

Under the words the Gryffindor crest, which was carried proudly on Harry's school uniform and the Potter crest, which turned out to be a variation of the Gryffindor one, glowed lightly in his hold.

Harry opened it and read the words…

_Heir of Gryffindor, _

_With generations past, the man I am is of a different time and a different world. At the time of war, I, Godric Gryffindor, eldest son of the line have sent off my last living child in an attempt at protection. My husband Salazar Slytherin and I have already lost four of our children with the war and will not risk our last. _

_Our boy, Horatio, is the Heir of the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines as we are both the eldest sons of our own families. We have sent the boy to the last descendant of my sister, Arian, as at this time she lives elsewhere and has many children of her own. We sent our son to you, in a way mixing your blood with ours to insure that you and he believe he is yours. At this time, the child is to be coming upon his fourteenth birthday, where in our time he is to be a man. _

_We ask, Heir of Gryffindor, that you invoke the inheritances for our son as they are until such time as we return, which will be a fortnight following the anniversary of his birth. _

_We Thank You, _

_Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin _

Harry sat back, understanding only partially what the letter to him meant. Ok, so Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor as he was the last of his father's line. But the more the letter explained Harry thought that maybe the letter had been written to his father, as if the two founders, make that the two MARRIED founders had stated that there child, a boy was almost fourteen same as Harry was now. However that would mean that the child, Horatio as they called him, was Harry and that Harry was not the son of Lily and James Potter but the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin.


End file.
